


bases of a future free

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Frank Castle needs help, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Jealous Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock paranoia, Reporter Karen Page, anti-Kastle, say goodbye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: When Frank has an existential crisis because of a mistake, Karen tries to help him, Matt does not like the idea. Karen will have to handle the situation as best she can or someone will be hurt





	1. Chapter 1

Karen put her hands in her pockets as she went through the large rusted door. the squeak briefly. she sighed looking everywhere

"Frank?" she called him

the silence was the only thing latent in that old warehouse on the outskirts of the city. the cold made his breath a breath of cold air. she was shaken and called him again by his name "Fran !! I am ..."

a dry noise came from the darkness, she moved back, seeking the light, but never fleeing

"Places like these are not good for a lady," Frank whispered in a dry voice when he reached her. Karen swallowed dry

"Frank ..." he dared to smile

"you should leave.."

"I heard you had a crisis ..." she moved to the side, frowned when he looked down "What's going on, Frank?" the nod with an empty look, then just look at her between embarrassed and frustrated. Karen felt bad for him.

"Tell me what it is?" She opened her arms to the sides "What is happening here? Because it is good that something is happening ..." she faced him directly, her clear eyes too expressive and full of emotions made Frank feel vulnerable

"There is a boy ..." Frank cleared his throat before continuing "his family was ... hnnumm .."

Karen swallowed "Murdered"

he nodded with an automatic gesture "and he ... has all this shit" he made a gesture to his face "of rage and revenge .. and I could .. I could stop him .. but I let him .. let him .." Frank choked on his words "let him hurt innocent people"

Karen had to take a deep inhale, she put a hand on her hip "You're not responsible for your actions Frank .."

He shook his head "They were children ... he killed a couple of children ... blinded by his rage, attacked the family of the man who killed his parents ..." He stopped when he saw that Karen turned pale "I could leave him tied but I let him go !! I let him go and he attacked those innocent beings !! " She put her hands to her chest and, as her expression became wild, Karen backed away, holding a hand to her forehead. Alder your hair before facing it

"You have to calm down, so you will not solve anything ... and how would you know what he was going to do?" Karen replied

Frank tensed "Because he told me ... and I left him ..."

Karen motioned for him to wait, she pulled out her cell phone, tensed to see the screen. Frank leaned forward a little to see who it was. When she moistened her lips nervously, he could not help but grunt "So I interrupt your appointments huh?"

she glared at him before turning off the phone "It's not your business ... Castle ... let's go back to the guy you want?"

Frank shook his head "you should go ..." sigh "you will be late for your appointment"

"Nice try ... but you're not going to distract me" she crossed her arms

Frank looked up and down with a half smile on his lips "You're still a warrior"

"And you're still stubborn .. now the boy .."

"with a condition.."

Karen smiled at her surrender "well"

"Answer your boyfriend, I do not want you to lose something important for me"

she rolled her eyes with annoyance "I do not think we should debate about my romantic life"

"Page"

she snorted "well, I will .. I will do it otherwise or he or you will not leave me in peace anyway"

sighing and with resignation Karen withdrew and proceeded to send a message to Foggy **_"Tell Matt that I'm fine .. I'm working on a new article .. I'll call him later .."_**

Quickly the vibro phone copied Foggy's answer ** _"If this is one of Karen and Matt's fights ... I'm not in ..."_**

she smiled and typed ** _"Who said it's a fight?"_**

**_"You talked to me instead of him ... whatever you do you do not want him to know ... until you've done it"_ **

Karen just smiled _**"Just keep it away from depression, will you?"**_

_**"I work on that .. XOXO"** _

She shook her head and looked back at Frank "Well, now I want the details, are you ready for that?"

"I think I have no choice with you" he crossed his arms when she took out a notebook

 


	2. unexpected alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to find the whereabouts of the boy Frank and Karen will have to make an alliance with a criminal boss. while Matt receives a peculiar visit

"What are we doing here?" Karen adjusted her jacket tighter around her body.

"It's Friday night" he simply commented, as if it were enough for her. Karen sighed with displeasure and he had to retreat "we have to go see a family of a subject, he called the shelter because he can not contact his family"

Karen nodded, placing her hands on the steering wheel, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Frank tensed and avoided her snarling look, so she had to refocus on the road. "We're going to the hostel then?"

"Thanks for helping me," Frank said after a minute of silence

Karen nodded, grabbed the wheel and headed for a dirt road, leaving the urbanized area, she was careful to slow down the car in case Frank shouted some order to deviate.

  
"The house is ahead, keep driving"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded, Karen did as he asked.  
  


 

* * *

 She frantically looked around when she stood up. No people had appeared however, it was only a matter of time. The airport was small but there was constant light traffic. She dodged him when he tried to grab her by the waist and threw her elbow, catching him in the ribs. He grunted and stumbled over her. She twisted, sending a circular kick that nailed him in the ass.

His face was plowing on the ground.

The damned guy had lost his mind. She ran to her backpacks, took the straps in her hand, and ran to the back of the building. A large airplane hangar caught his eye. She fled there to seek refuge. A door had been left open but he did not see anyone inside. He heard the big man behind her. He growled as if he had anger or something. She ran inside with him following her.

She threw the packages out of the way and turned around. He saw her and growled louder. He had ninja weapons. daggers or claws.

It launched, claws. She crouched down, but he managed to catch some of her hair with his sharp points. It was not nice, to have torn them off. He threw another kick, stabbing him in the back of his thighs that time. He went down but simply turned on his hands and knees. He crouched there.

She was in a lot of trouble. He was not listening. She stepped back and almost tripped over a toolbox that some pilot or mechanic had omitted. He quickly grabbed a long-handled wrench.

"Do not make me hurt you," he warned.

"Come here." He pointed with the tip of a claw on the floor directly in front of him.

He got up, plunging into her.

She remained still, her heart hammering until she was almost on top of her. At the last second, he threw his body to the right, rolling down the implacable floor and standing up. The attacker landed in the toolbox and slammed into the wall. It was noisy and she hoped that no one would come to investigate.

She did not give him time to recover. She went to him and nailed him with the metal key to the back of his head, hoping that he would knock him out. He was up when he hit. It left him unconscious. The toolbox was on its side and some of the contents had been spilled. She saw a roll of duct tape and let herself fall on his back.

He hooked it on the head for the second time when he started to push up, She did not want to hurt him seriously, but she was sure He was not going to let him take her clothes off and fuck her either. He stayed still Under her. She bent down, trying to reach for the tape. It was out of reach. She bit her lip and stretched more, her fingers coming closer.  
Someone stepped next to him.

She looked at the big black boots and froze.

His chin lifted to stare at the leather pants, and higher, for the man they wore.

"Shit."

"You are in my city"

"I can explain it," she swallowed as he leaned over the attacker and with his cane left him out of the game. she sat up quickly and shook her hands before offering one to him cordially "I am Sharon"

"Well, Sharon, what are you doing in my city?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I need your help?"

"Speak" he kept his folding cane

* * *

 

He entered and she looked around with open curiosity. She had always wondered what his lair was like. He had dodged each and every question he had ever asked about it.

The lights were on the inside, once they had taken a few turns. The fact that it had electricity was a surprise. The tunnel ended with an open door. He glanced at the thick barrier of metal and wood. He paused long enough to use his foot to slam it shut. He walked forward through a living room. It contained a small kitchen that had a refrigerator, a microwave and a propane stove. It was basic but effective. There was a television and a sofa.

"Whatever it is do not talk until I say so"

"What about freedom of expression?" Karen questioned and he just growled

"You put it in your ass when you're in front of people like Billy."

Karen simply nodded "Copied"

"The Punisher ... At last you deign to appear, you bastard son of a bitch" Tal Billy received them with false enthusiasm. He wore dark glasses over his eyes and his enormous size shouted enforcer. He had broad shoulders, arms that a bodybuilder green with envy and seemed deadly. The half sword tied to his thigh was another clue.

Karen looked with her eyes the approval of Frank who only shrugged his shoulders, playing down his concern

Billy looked at her, looking her up and down. The fearsome stranger bowed his head and frowned "Aah .. and I see you've brought company, what do you want, you miserable shit? He talks that I do not have all the time in the world for you and your psychotic revenge games"

"Do you know of the family of the man who came to me?" Frank looked at the sides before continuing "I think one of yours has something to do, protecting the boy who caused all the mess.

"You mean the boy who awoke the children of the corrupt police in quadrant 12? I thought you supported him ..."

Frank was expressionless "I have to stop him"

The silence was horrible.

Then something creaked near the door, and she turned her head to see another executor guarding the entrance. He was as big as the first. They were almost dressed like twins, except that the second one did not have half a sword. They even had similar characteristics, both black hair and short hair.

"He is not one of us."

"That's not what I hear" Frank shook his head, Karen resisted the need to lean back

Billy shrugged his shoulders with a pout, "What if I handle the young orphans?" Guilty, but I'm still there.You do not need to blame me for all the guys who decide to take justice into their hands.I have a plane to board. already?"

Frank faced him "You're not going to get on that plane."

Karen swallowed deeply. Terror poured into his stomach. I knew what would happen, hell was about to break loose.

"I think it would be best if we calm down ..." Karen broke the awkward silence and Frank looked at her irritably.

He leaned close to her. "What happened to not opening my mouth unless I told you?"

"You're not the owner of my mouth, Frank." Karen took a deep breath and stepped forward to Billy. "Is there anything about the location of the boy that you can share with us? It would be very useful to us and Frank would not hurt anyone if you give us that. What we want"

Frank growled moving his head towards her, Karen reprimanded him with the look "What she said"

Billy looked at his man before smiling at Karen "Girl ready"

"Just talk!" Frank shouted making an attempt to hit him

"Frank !!" Karen stepped between them and Frank stepped back, keeping composure

"your boy messed with the wrong people ... They have it in their shelter" Billy conceded after a minute of silence

Karen pawed.

"Continue ..." Frank pressed him

"I was there, I saw that, this idiot will have guards during the day and they will be armed."

"What kind of mess did this guy get into?" Karen needed to know

"The kind of mess that takes you to death, he got involved with mobsters to be able to avenge his family or something ... I suppose they are doing him the favor" Billy commented lightly shrugging his shoulders

"where is it?"

Billy ignored Frank's request, looked around "There will be a lot of noise if there is a shooting, by the way, nice house, I like it"

"Shooting?" Karen gasped

"You will not be there," Frank promised in an attempt to reassure her, then turned to Billy and grabbed him by the neck. "Where ... is ... the - boy?"

  
"There's a restaurant up there .. I'll take you" Billy raised his hands in surrender but his escort did not seem to agree with that and he got up to Frank, he just threw his boss on his feet.

"I work alone" Frank growled shaking his hands

"That's not what I've heard ..." Billy sat up, looking at Karen gracefully.

"Do not want to go too smart, piece of shit," Frank snapped.

"There are some drainage tunnels in that building, two ways to escape, water pipes were also updated in the seventies, but they are not big enough for anyone to crawl."

Frank scowled at Karen, who replied, then turned back to face Billy. "I'm willing to take the risk."

"But we need the details, the real ones ... the really important details here" Karen pointed with a wave of her hands

"I even have a map, if you're interested"

"Why do you care?" demanded Karen suspecting Billy's intentions

Billy shrugged with a slight funny pout "What can I say? I feel venevolo .."

"and a fuck!" Frank  spit it without swallowing the story

"They always want something in return ..." Frank sniffed the air "You want to eliminate the competition"

"Maybe ..." he twisted his mouth "I think you still have a heart, Castle, whatever you do from this moment on, my ass is on the straight, I will be responsible, if they catch me, they punish me. I'll answer for you now. "

His mouth opened, but he quickly closed it. "Why do that?"

"Maybe I'm stupid too." He looked away, but then he came back to her. "You can do a report on this if you want ..." he winked

"It's called an article," Karen replied, "and I do not ... I do not come in that plan."

"I want you to destroy this nest and prevent them from hurting other children." Billy explained to Frank with a serious look

"Do you hurt more guys there?" Karen became restless

Billy smiled at him with a gesture of pity "I'll bring the map when the sun goes down"

"You're better," Frank warned    


End file.
